galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Portal:Milurian
This article is about the Milurian Civilisation. For the species itself, see Milurian (species) '' Singular: Milurian Plural: Miluri ''"According to ancient Milurian texts, there was an Empire which expanded across multiple galaxies in the Local Cluster, but then a revolution caused this magnificent Empire to fall, and in its place, was an even more powerful nation, known now as the Intergalactic Union of Milurian Democracies..." - Professor Nirius Plithius of Plithurian National University, in preface of Miluria (1700 CE) The Milurians are an influential and powerful group, originating from the planet Miypria, in the Miyr system in the Andromeda Galaxy and have since expanded far across the universe. Their advanced technology, including propulsion systems with their top speed circumventing light speed, have allowed them to colonise and conquer other worlds, long before any native life evolved on those planets. Milurian Beginnings : The beginning of Milurian civilisations took place on the planet Miypria in 370,000,000 B.C.E., long before the dinosaurs evolved on Earth. The then primitive species, known to present-day Milurians as The Mirato, quickly developed their technology to suit their needs on the hot planet. New inventions, including advanced air conditioning, were quickly utilised in the rapidly expanding population. The Ring of Metal : Main article: The Mirato : Before the Mirato died out, they built a series of giant titanium pillars in space, orbiting around Miypria, known as the Ring of Metal. Most of the pillars are now destroyed, but they were designed to 'defend the planet Miypria in its darkest hours.' That is to say, protect the planet from any mishaps such as meteors, asteroids and alien invasions. fifteen of the twenty pillars were destroyed by the invading Muscratites in 27,000,000 BCE. The Milurian Empire Government of the Milurian Empire The Imperial Constitution " All members of the Imperial Council are to serve no more than one-year terms, and appointments are to take place on the first day of the month of Flithinia annually. No previously appointed delegate may be re-appointed to the Council for three years." - Clause 101, Section 1 of the Milurian Imperial Constitution. The Constitut Imperion vo'Miluri (Milurian Imperial Constitution) was an official document stating the permanent laws of the Milurian Empire, and could not be altered unless all of the delegates of the Imperial Council approved of the proposed change. However, the Constitution's clauses were never changed. Please see the page dedicated to the Imperial Constitution to read it. : The Milurian Empire was founded by Mipratine (Mee-pra-TYNE) in 30,000,000 BCE. It was a long-lasting nation which lasted for eons, but collapsed when its own power turned on itself. Its first capital was Etipar, in which the Miluria Founding Speech was delivered by Mipratine. : The Milurian Empire's Government was composed of a house of appointed members, known as the Milurian Council. The members of the Council were considered worthy by the Emperor and his permanent cabinet, whose members were sworn in for life. The members of the Council, however, served one-year terms, and could not be re-appointed for three years. Although this method of appointing the government was stated as a law in the Milurian Constitution, it was often ignored by the Emperors, and old members of the council were often re-appointed for the following year. : There was also a system which kept the power balance in check. If the Emperor became power-hungry, or if he declared himself a dictator, the Council received the right to declare the Emperor an enemy of the state, and immediately choose a temporary Emperor out of their own ranks until the old Emperor was hunted down and tried, and possibly executed thereafter. If the temporary Emperor became power-hungry as well, the Council could also depose him or her (the Milurians were one of the few civilizations in the Universe that gave women positions of power at an early stage). After the previous Emperor was deposed, a new Emperor would be selected out of the civilian population, therefore introducing a new royal family and deposing the previous one. This is how the Milurian Empire became so powerful and yet so peaceful. : Category:Civilizations Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147